


My Heart Belongs To You

by MJRoX



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Swap, Angst, F/F, Genitalia Swap, Lysethia recruited to black eagles, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pheromones, Sex Magic, Smut, Will add more tags as story continues, mind wipe, no beta we die like Glenn, non-consensual age play, this is writing itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: Lysithea, being tired of Claude’s shit, joins the Black Eagle House. This sparks an idea within Hubert, who just wants to make sure that Claude stays out of their way (and also has a huge fucking crush on him).
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Lysithea von Ordelia/Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Join The Motherfucking Club

Lysithea stands in the doorway of the Black Eagles classroom, Hubert by her side. "It's already so different." She tells him as they walk inside, taking notes on the somewhat relaxed atmosphere of the class.   
"You'll get used too it." He gestures to the free seat on Edelgard's left. "And if you ever need help feel free to come to either of us."  
"I will." She doesn't actually plan too, and Hubert probably knows this. "If I can't deal with it myself first."

"Naturally." He agrees with a nod. "You probably already know the members of the class but We'll introduce you anyway."  
"Ok." She nods, turning her gaze to where Hubert was pointing.  
"There's myself and Edeldgard, Linhardt, Caspar, Ferdinand, Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra." She finds her gaze floating over the people as they're mentioned, all the information she knew about them flashing back and forth through her mind. "I hope you enjoy your time here."  
"I think I will." She returns her attention to the front of the classroom as the professor walks in. 

~~~  
The professor ends class early and the other students begin to file out, leaving him and Edeldgard alone with Lysethia. "Did you enjoy your first day in our class?" Edelgard asks the other white haired girl.   
"Yes," Lysethia finished off her notes with a grin. "I could actually focus on what we where supposed to be learning."  
"That's good." She smiled softly. "Let's us know if you need anything. I'd love to speak more but Hubert and I have a prior arrangement."

"That's fine." Lysithea answered. "I was going to stay here with the professor anyway, catch myself up to where this class is up too."  
"Don't overwork yourself." Hubert warns her. "It won't end well."  
He and Edelgard left the classroom, waving at the professor as they left. He rubs his forehead, the integration of Lysithea into his class reminded him of another problem that looked over the horizon. "Do you know how we're going to deal with Claude yet?" She asks him. 

"I have a few ideas." He answers as he guided her back to their neighbouring rooms.   
"Spells?" Edeldgard asks as they enter his room.   
"Yes," he agrees. "There are quite a few spells we can use to put Claude out of commission without killing him."  
"Like what." He can see the eager look in his eyes.   
"De-ageing, mind-control, lust." Hubert lists a few off. "There are spells and artefacts that can apparently change history or just his identity."   
"Interesting..."  
~~~

A smile crossed Edelgard's face. She admitted the idea of the artefacts was... intriguing. If she could get her hands on them she would, but the spells sounded to be a lot more effective and easier to come by. She thinks for a few minutes before speaking. "We should investigate all possible avenues." She told him. "I'll look into the artefacts you mentioned, you look into the spells. Test them out before we use them on Claude."   
Hubert nods, picking up a book he had hidden underneath his floorboards. "This should help you." He says. "I'll let you know about any new developments."

"Thank you." She nods, leaving the room.   
She begins to turn through the pages, looking at the lists of names and descriptions until the words begin to merge together. She hopes Hubert is having better luck than her, or they'd definitely fail.


	2. The First Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert masturbates to thoughts of Claude, Lysithea takes her second lesson with the Black Eagles and the two meet up and swaps occur.

Hubert's fingers linger over the love and lust spells, a wistful look on his face as he imagined Claude, his golden clad archer, spread out underneath him, tied in rope. He shook his head, he couldn't let his feelings distract him from the task at hand. Edelgard had trusted him to be able to subdue the threat and he would act accordingly. 

That didn't stop his erection from growing though. Hubert sighed, pushing the book away. Maybe a small break wouldn't do him too much harm. He reached down and took off his pants. His door was closed, it had been since Edelgard left, the research he did would end with him in jail if he was caught after all, so he didn't have to worry about being walked in on. He began the stroke his semi erect dick, making it shoot upward in size as it became hard. He moaned softly too himself, lying backwards onto his sheets, imagining Claude's tan hands running over his length, gripping it and jerking it around. 

He whines out the boys name lowly as he begins to jerk his dick, delirious with pleasure, he kept going until he came, his sticky white cum covering his hands. Hubert sighed, finally having his relief and licked his hands clean, a faint smile on his face as he removed his sheets in favour for clean ones. Grounding himself he reached down to pick up his book. He would be living his dreams soon enough. 

~~~

Lysethia watched as Hubert entered class the next morning. He was more relaxed, calm and seemed to glow brightly with hidden emotion. "Looks like someone finally got laid." Dorothea whistles at him teasingly from across the classroom. "How was it?"  
"I did no such thing." And the grouchy, moody version of Hubert had returned. "I just got some extra sleep last night."  
Lysethia snickers to herself. "Hubert you're blushing." She tells him, laughing as he turns to glare at her. 

She sees him roll his eyes as he turns to face the professor, a grin still on her face. Now that she'd caught up on the two lessons she'd missed she had a better chance of understanding the lessons. Today they where learning about siege warfare, something that she knew was a relatively common tactic. She listens attentively, writing down notes and occasionally giggling at the murmurs and jokes of her other classmates. Lysithea could tell already that she'd made the right choice. The class was more controlled than the Deer had been, and while each of her new classmates posed a whole new set of issues, it was subdued and more easy to deal with. 

When the class was over she packed her stuff and left, feeling very satisfied with her understanding of the work. Siege warfare, she told herself, would be a pain in the ass to deal with. She preferred getting up closer and actually fighting over than sitting back and watching people starve themselves to death. It had its advantages though, which what she wrote her essay on now. A sigh escaped her lips and she gazed out her door to watch Hubert walk past. She stands and slips out to follow him. 

~~~  
Hubert grins to himself as Lysethia takes the bait. He knew she would, of course, she was that kind of person. He walks into his room, flops down at his desk and opens his book. "Can I help you with anything?" He questions, looking up at her.   
"I was wondering if I could help you." Came her response.   
His grin grows bigger and he gestures for Lysithea to join him on the bed. "Can I practice on you?" He asks, watching as her eyes widened when she catches a glimpse of the title of his tome. "Or can I interest you in giving it a shot yourself?" 

"One spell." She tells him with a grin, shaking his hand when offered, "and I'll help you with the rest."   
"It's a deal." He nods too her, flipping through the pages.   
"Don't tell me what spell." She tells him, plopping herself in a chair across from him. "I want it to be a surprise."  
He grins as his eyes land on a age swap spell, something he knew the girl would like and began to cast. 

~~~  
Lysithea waited in anticipation as Hubert cast the spell, the purple light spreading from his hands through her body. There's a bubbling feeling inside her body for a second, a side effect of the spell being cast on her, before she shoots up in height until she's 5'9. Her boobs and ass also begin to bubble and grow until she had a more rounded, sexy figure. She sees Hubert grin at her slyly, as she observes herself in his mirror. "Who did you swap me with?" She asks him, noting the subtle changes in her voice and hair length. "And where did you find these tomes?"

"Claude." He answers with a laugh. "And the black market mostly. Dark mage dealers are hard to come by but their wares are always worth it."  
Interesting... She flashes him a smile and laughs with him for a few moments before they return to scouring the pages of the tomes.

~~~

Claude collapses onto his bedspread, a feeling of pain radiating from his chest and across his torso. He looks to his clock, it's late and everyone else would've been asleep already, meaning if he went for help he wouldn't be able to find anyone. He choked back as sob as the tiny ball of pain grew, swallowing his whole body and leaving him bedridden. A tear makes its way out of his bright green eyes as he curls up into a fetal position, wishing he could just disappear. He whines and feels his body begin to shift and change. 

He straightens out and watches as his arms and legs shrink, the rest of his body following close behind. He looses some muscle mass and overall gets a more boyish look. He feels the familiar fear in the pits of his stomach, which slowly fades until his memory of the event even happening vanishes from his mind. His clothes are way to big for him and hang off his small body to reveal his childish frame. Claude groans as he heaves over the side of his bed. At first the heaving is dry, but it eventually turns into vomit.   
He finds it difficult to move any further and the vomiting continues later into the night and even until the next morning.


	3. Unconscious Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuela and Hanneman are out of commission, so Byleth takes all three classes. Hubert and Lysithea visit a hospitalised Claude and Hubert kisses him.

"Hey teach," Byleth looks up to see Hilda smiling awkwardly at her from the doorway. "Professor Hanneman-"  
"You know where the spare desks are." She answers, thinking about where the other teacher could be, probably caught up in some kind of crest research. "Damn that man..."  
Hilda chuckles and the Golden Deer file into the classroom. "Where's Claude?" She asks, eying the group of kids. 

"I haven't seen him since last night." Hilda answers. "The poor kid wasn't feeling well."   
"Has he gone to the infirmary?" Hubert questions concerned from his seat near the front.   
"I dunno." Hilda shrugs. "When he gets sick he becomes pretty immobile though so I wouldn't count on it."  
A sigh escapes Lorenz and she swears she can hear him mumbling something about nobility. 

"Professor-" Dimitri calls in from the door, his classmates standing behind him.  
"Manuela drunk again?" Byleth deadpans, wishing that her coworkers would get their shit together. "You know where the tables are."  
"Many thanks." The Blue Lions also file into the classroom, leaving it stuffed to full capacity.  
"I don't know where you guys are up to in the syllabus so today you can do self guided revision." She tells them. "I'm stepping out to check on Claude but I'll be back in a few. Don't do anything stupid."

~~~  
Claude shifts in his sheets, caught in a hot sweat. He's vomiting, heaving and crying, his room a mess of bodily fluids. The only thing he can hear is his heartbeat slamming into his ears and his own rattled breathing. He stays curled up in a puddle of his own sick, his eyes shut, for what feels like hours until he can hear the footsteps. "I'm taking you to the infirmary." The calming voice of Professor Byleth whispers in his ear.   
He whines in response, holding back another onslaught of vomit. 

~~~  
Hubert watches the professor over his notes as she darts around the classroom to check on other students progress. She's on the other side of the room talking to Dimitri when the bell rings, alerting them to the end of class. He waits for the two to finish talking before he calls out. "Professor," he places a file onto her desk. "I've finished the draft for my essay and left it on your desk. Please look over it for me."  
"Sure." The blue haired professor nods as he leaves. 

He's sure the professor assumes he's heading back to his room, but he's not. Instead he wants to go and check on Claude, see the changes for himself. Hubert is aware how suspicious it would be if he showed up without a reason though, so he waits for Lysithea and they go together later that night.   
"I'm so glad he has some visitors." One of the healers told them as they guided the duo to the bed where Claude lay. "The other Golden Deer visited briefly earlier, but no one has since."  
"That's understandable." He nods as he moves to sit on a chair besides the boy. "They have a lot of work to get done."

They both look down at the brunette in obvious shock. "I didn't expect him to react like this..." Lysithea muses, reaching down to wipe some of the sweat away.   
"Neither did I." Hubert responds, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss the boy. "But there was always a chance."   
"Just kiss him." She rolls her eyes at him. "He's asleep, he won't care."   
"Right." He places a kiss on his cheek and they leave.


	4. Giving into temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert finds himself unable to restrain himself from casting more of the spells. Inside he finds a way to bring around more sexual changes to the monastery, taking Dimitri partway out of the picture in the process.

Days later when Claude is finally up and running again (though admittedly at a slower pace) Hubert finds himself gazing at the pile of tomes again, eager to experiment with it. He knows that Edelgard has given up on reading the book that he gave her, which he knew was bound to happen eventually, which gave him full reign over the project. His only order remained to test the spells out before using them. 

He'd held off so far, waiting for the right time, but now he felt a bursting need inside, which he knew came from withdrawal. This kind of magic was strangely addictive. Hubert brushed his hands over the spines of his collection, pulling out the one that called for him the most. Sex magic. A small smile crosses his face. He won't risk casting one on himself or Edelgard or Claude, not yet, but that still left a lot of room to work. He flips through the pages, settling on a spell that would make people secret pheromones to attract others. His smile grows into an unsettling grin as he read through the spell. 

He opened his palm and looked out at the students in the courtyard, his voice harsh as he began to chant. Hubert sees no physical changes, but he can smell the sickly sweet scent that now emitted from the people in the courtyard. He smirks and returns to flipping through the pages finding a way to make the students more sensitive and sluty, which he carefully casts as well. He snickers to himself, noticing that one of the students effected was their other main problem, Dimitri. He puts his book back and sits by the window to watch the chaos ensure.

~~~  
Dimitri lets out a moan as his already hard dick rubs against his underwear and can see others do the same. He felt the need for release, the need to be fucked against the ground. He watches as the others strip where they stand, quickly following suit. More people flood into the area, he spots Sylvain and Felix amongst them. He lets out a whine in their direction, and lets them pick him and his clothes up and take him away, their eyes clouded with lust. "Fuck me." He begs, clutching the red haired boys chest. "Please... Sylvain~ Felix."

"Not right now." Sylvain bends over and kisses him hard to make him shut up. "I'll take good care of you once we reach my room. Won't we Fe~"   
"Right." The bluenette who held his clothes snuck his hand under him and squeezed his ass, causing Dimitri to launch back into a mess of moans.   
Sylvain kicks the door open, and throws him onto his bedsheets, pulling back too strip himself of his clothes, Felix doing the same. 

There's a strange burning sensation in his groin as Felix kneels infront of him to suck his dick. He doesn't notice as Sylvain moves around back and inserts his dick into his butthole. Dimitri quickly loses himself too the pleasure and doesn't notice when his dick begins to shrink, his balls being sucked deep into his body. He now has a fully functioning female reproductive system. Neither of the other two boys seem to notice as Felix stops licking and instead moves to fuck his vagina. Dimitri arches his back, screaming in pleasure until both boys cum inside of him. 

"You're such a good slut." Sylvain praises, making Dimitri blush. "Such a good boy."  
"Wow boar," Felix leans in and kisses him, his tongue (still wet from liking Dimitri's pussy) twirling around inside of his mouth. "I didn't know you had it in you."   
Dimitri brings himself into his friends side and begins to grind against him. "Thank you..." he whispers as Felix and Sylvain wrap their arms around him.   
"You're welcome darling." The Sylvain's hair flops down into his eyes and he too, steals a kiss. "I think we'll keep you." 

"Please..." he blushes, curling himself up so he can rest across their laps. "Masters..."  
He can feel Felix and Sylvain heat up in a blush. "That's right." Felix nods, running his hands over Dimitri's muscular chest.  
"That's right." Agreed Sylvain.


	5. Searching for answers (and getting fucked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started off as just a small chapter about Lysithea wondering about what the fuck was going on in the Monastery and ended up as smut. I have no clue wtf I’m doing... it’s just happening.

Lysithea blushes as she passes the sweet scented, naked people. It was a new development, one that spread like the plague. It had taken roughly five hours for the majority of the monastery's occupants to have the sickly sweet smell and sensitive private's that brought lust into the forefront of many people's minds. Just what happened? She wonders as she passes Ashe giving Dedue a blowjob outside the Blue Lions classroom. Did Hubert cast more spells?

She slips past the duo and into the Black Eagles class. "Did you know this would happen?" Lysithea asks Hubert as she slips into the seat next to Edelgard, who's squirming around in her seat and blushing under the professors gaze.   
"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Came the amber eyed mans response.  
"Cut the crap Hubie." She snaps. "You don't have to tell me now..."  
The end of the sentence remains unsaid. Hubert bangs his head into the desk, it's very clear that they wouldn't be learning much that day.   
"Come to my room after class." He sighed in response. "I'll tell you then."  
Lysithea returns her attention to the front of the classroom, eager to get her answers and then return to the safety of her own room. 

~_~ This timeskip is brought to you by the author who has no clue what's going on ~_~

Lysithea waits patiently for the end of class as the sexual tension in the room builds. She watches as her classmates strip, not even making it to the end of class before they had to satisfy their sexual urges. She notes the bodily changes that've taken place on several of them, their bodies having mismatched privates and leaning more to presenting as the opposite sex. She knows that the professor won't let them leave early, the school board would go bonkers if she did. 

Eventually even the professor strips herself of her clothes, revealing her throbbing dick, which Edelgard jumps at almost immediately. Lysithea finds herself struggling to resist the sickly sweet scents that fill the room, she can see that Hubert faces the same pain. She notices the strange looks that they're getting, it's strange how quickly that this had become the norm. Such was the nature of the kinds of spells she's sure that Hubert has used. 

Petra steps towards her, Dorothea following suit. They grab Lysithea, dragging her away into their corner, striping her of her clothes as they go. She finds herself unable to move and figures that Dorothea has cast some kind of paralysis spell on her. The two embrace her, Dorothea pressing her gigantic breasts against her side, and Petra's muscular arm wrapped tightly around her own as the duo lean across to make out. She finds her nose being assaulted by the duo's scents, her mind clouding with lust as her pussy began to leak. This doesn't go unnoticed by the other two girls, she notices as Petra's dick seems to become even harder as she moves to lower herself into Lysithea.

She wines, melting under Petra's touch. Dorothea giggles and moves around behind her. She rubs herself up against Lysithea and sneaks her hands around to begin fondling her breasts. "Mistress~" she moans, arching her back in pleasure.  
She can feel the dick that begins to grow on the dark haired girls body harden and she begins to fuck her from behind. "Look at her Dorothea~" Petra's voice slowly becomes deeper as her body continues to change. "She's taking us so well~"  
"I'm looking master~" Dorothea breaths out, letting out a moan as she bucks between them. "She's such a good girl~"  
"We should give her a gift." Petra smiles and bends to sink her teeth into Lysithea's neck as she came, Dorothea doing the same after.


	6. The first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude realises that he’s caught the Big Gay for Hubert. There’s a shit ton of Masturbation and sex.

Hubert didn't exit the classroom, opting instead to stand by the door and cast his eyes towards the courtyard outside. He knew he'd get into trouble if he tried to leave, and he was already really close to getting in trouble anyway. It seemed however, that others didn't share his concerns. He spots Claude, his small, sweet boy, exit the Golden Deer classroom, only to seat himself on one of the wooden benches across from the rooms. 

He lets out a soft breath, and blushes slightly, adjusting the position of his books under his arm. Hubert couldn't waste this opportunity, he was sure at least someone would agree with him. He stands and makes his way over to the bench. "Mind if I join you?" He asks the green eyed beauty, slipping onto the bench besides him. "It's too much in there."  
"Are your classmates jumping down each other's throats too?" Claude wonders with a nod, closing the book he had opened before. "I'll never understand it..."  
A smile finds its way across his face. "Neither will I." He lied, placing his stuff down to his other side. 

"Why aren't you affected by it Hubert?" The boy asks him curiously.   
"I am," Hubert lies again, smiling softly at him. "I'm just good at controlling myself. And you?"  
"I suppose so." Claude plays with the hem of his shirt, as if he was hiding something from him, he of course, knew what that something was. "Probably shouldn't sit here for much longer. Someone will notice."  
"Would you like to come back with me?" He asks, tilting his head slightly.  
"Not today Vamp-man," he has to choke back a laugh at Claude's stupid joke. "Not today."

~~~  
Claude stands up and leaves, leaving his book behind as he hurry's back to his room. It would give Hubert an excuse to come find him later. He blushes as he thinks about the dark haired man and skids into the small room he'd been provided with upon arriving at the monastery. He throws himself onto his bed, burying his face into the soft yellow sheets. Oh god Hubert was hot and apparently clueless (or at least sadistic). The look on his face as he shamelessly asked Claude if he wanted to return to his room with him fulled him with a foreign feeling. Love. Or was it lust? He couldn't really tell the difference, but either way it had excited him. 

He feels his tiny dick grow hard the more he thinks about the other man. Claude doesn't know when the feelings started and at the moment he didn't care. He sat up, pulling off his pants and underwear too grab at his penis. He was inexperienced in the area of jerking off, being a boy who had barely even started puberty in the last few years, but that didn't stop him. He took his dick in his hand and began too pull on it slightly, his speed starting off slow and getting progressively faster as he became more sure in himself. "Hubert..." he groaned, imagining that the taller male was in the room with him. 

He felt a pressure building up as he began to release a white liquid onto his hands and sheets. Claude sniffed it curiously, not sure as to what, exactly, it was, and then brought his hands up to his mouth to lick it away. He smiled and moved to clear off his sheets, not noticing that he had, in fact, been followed back. 

~~~  
Hubert grinned, turning away from the boys room to head to his own. He knew the boy was almost ready, almost ready to become his in very sense of the word. He would do something about that, but first he had to deal with the erection he'd gotten watching his boy jerk off. He opens his door, making sure to shut it tight and flopped down on his bed, taking his pants off. A blissful expression crossed his face as he moved, pushing his body back and forth as he tugged at his dick, his mind on Claude the whole time. He moaned, letting lose cry's as the pressure in his chest released with his load. 

He stripped his bed off the sheets, grabbing a spare pair to place on top and moved over to his stash off books. What should he do next? He licked his lips as he thought of the possibilities. Claude would finally be his.


	7. 6.5- Dorothea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea joins Hubert and Lysithea in the ‘secret dark magic’ squad.

Hubert walks through the halls of the monastery in silence, Lysithea and Dorothea by his side. He'd had too go off and find her when she hadn't showed up at his room, which, he supposed, was fine, just slightly annoying. What was even more annoying was that she was now attached to the hip with Dorothea, Petra having being kept back at the end of class for some reason, meaning that another person was being let in on his... adventures.

While it meant he had another person to assist him, it also meant there was a larger chance that they would get caught, which was something he couldn't risk. Hubert sighed and threw open his bedroom door, dragging the two girls inside quickly before locking it. "What's with the secrecy Hubie?" Dorothea planted herself on his bed, pulling a blushing Lysithea down into her lap on the way.  
"Yeah Hubie," Lysithea teased, resting the back of her head into Dorothea's boobs. "What did you do?"

He eyes the two before unceremoniously dropping the pile of dark magic books in front of them. "This is the reason for the secrecy." He tells them, before addressing Lysithea. "I cast a pheromones spell and an attitude changing spell. Together they created this mess. I'm quite proud of my handiwork, though the results were quite unsightly."  
Dorothea blinks slowly before reaching out to pick up the book on the top of the pile. "You're saying magic caused this?" She asks, flipping through its pages. "How come no one can remember?"

"Such is the nature of dark magic." Hubert answers. "Aren't you happy right now?"  
"I suppose," Dorothea nods. "But how come you two remember?"  
"We have prior exposure to this kind of magic, having casted it ourselves protects us from the memory altering effects." Lysithea plays with her delicate fingers as she waits for Dorothea to adjust.  
"I want in." The dark haired girl tells them. "I don't know why you're doing this... but I want to help."  
"Just you." He sighs, knowing even if he declined her she would just inject herself into their little team. "No one else."


	8. 7- All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I’m doing anymore. Oh Well. I think I’ll end this soon, or at least stop writing it until I have an actual idea of where to go with it. I think I might rewrite it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

"We need to hurry." Edelgard told him. "If we keep going at this pace-"  
"I know." Hubert nodded, looking into her wisteria eyes. "I've tested the spells. They work. You just need to give the word."  
"Do it."

~~~

Lysithea sits across from Hubert, watching as he wrung his hands. "It's time." He told her.   
"What's the plan?" She asks as Dorothea shuts the door and windows. "Besides making Claude yours..."  
"That's the first step." He agreed with a nod. "All the other possible leaders the alliance has are absolute jokes. We get him out of the picture and they'll fall rather fast."  
"Yeah," her girlfriend slides onto the bed besides her. "But it's not going to be that easy."  
"We'll need to change-"

"Everything... I'm aware." He begins to open books, the spells they'd need to cast highlighted in a fluorescent yellow hue. "We can do this. Pick a spell and cast it."  
She picks up the first book, ignoring the unhighlighted ones and began to chant, the silvery strands of her magic floating through the air, making sharp jabbing motions as they pull Claude to them.

~~~  
Claude didn't know how he got to Hubert's room, but he was there now, surrounded by the familiar faces of Lysithea, Dorothea and Hubert himself. The dark haired man reacted immediately, pushing him down onto the bed, Claude finding himself unable to move away from him. "Move him." He gestures to the two woman as he strips Claude of his clothes.   
Lysithea moves first, grabbing his skinny legs and pulling them apart, pushing him down into the sheets a bit further as she did so. Dorothea moved next, moaning silently as she accidentally moves in a way that stimulates her crotch, taking his arms and holding them above his head.

Hubert returns moments later, holding long coils of rope in his hands. He works silently as he ties Claude to the posts of his bed, smiling as he leans to plant a kiss on his lips. He blushes a violent red shade, but he still cannot move his stiff limbs to fight back. They let go, knowing that the rope will do its job in holding Claude in place as they continue whatever they have planned. He growls, wishing more than anything that he could pull himself free from his bindings.   
Hubert laughs, and the trio return to their books. 

~~~  
Dorothea casts next, her magic a brilliant burgundy red that floats and twists gracefully in the air. She watches from the corner of her eye a grin on her face as Claude's body begins to become more feminine, his dick shrinking and becoming smaller as his body forms a vagina behind it, his figure becoming more curvy as his ass doubles in size and his pectoral muscles form large breasts. She laughs as a soft moan escapes his lips, his face softening slightly, his lips becoming full and pouty and his nose shrinking in size. The ropes tighten at his wrists and ankles as he regains movements in his limbs. 

She turns away as Hubert moves to cast the next spell, his own magic a violent storm of black and red spirals that spin around her and Claude. Dorothea feels the changes begin as she becomes more confident, her body absorbing the nobility of the boy tied before her, Claude becoming just another commoner for her to rule. Her spine straightens and she obtains the knowledge and skills required to be a leader. "You're welcome." Hubert's voice was gruff as Lysithea moved to cast again.   
They still had more spells left to cast. 

"Forced Amnesia?" Lysithea questions him, her eyebrow raised.   
"Yes," Hubert nods. "It's the only way I can properly mould him into being mine."  
"If you're sure." She sighs, casting the spell at the boy.   
Dorothea can see the memories and knowledge floating out of the boys body and evaporating into the air. She watches as his body hits the pillow, a confused look on his face as he gazed up at the ceiling in silence.


End file.
